kakashis struggle this is the actual one
by chrizzie gee
Summary: kakashi is still fighting the nine tails but sakura is back with tsunade and yamato
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 3

Kakashi' struggle

The beam is getting closer and closer, Kakashi has to do something soon or he can be killed by this attack, the beam seemed too wide to be able to jump out of the way of it Kakashi remembered that Minato (the 4th hokage) taught him a teleportation seal. He knew the hand signs to make it, he just needs to do it quickly, as the beam is way too fast. He thought maybe he could do it whilst he is on the move; he turned away, started to jump to the closest branches and meanwhile started making the teleportation seal. When he was finished he quickly turned and stopped, placed his hand on the branch to activate the seal and just made it in time.

Unfortunately he was very close to the nine tails, he took out a kunai and got ready to attack, but the nine tails noticed him and leaped towards him. When the tailed beast slashed out, Kakashi flipped backwards landing on a log of a thick tree, he pushed off with all of his strength to get to the nine tails trying to get a clear hit on him, Kakashi flung his kunai, wanting the fox to hit it away but the nine tails wasn't worried about it at all. He let it make contact whilst Kakashi was still on route towards him; he got pretty close before the nine tails whipped its tail at him. Kakashi used a substitution jutsu and appeared above the nine tails.

Kakashi flung smoke bombs at the tailed beast; he heard it make a grunting noise as if he was mocking him. Kakashi made his chidori, jumped down, and made contact with the nine tails, but all that seemed to do was make him angrier. The fox pinned kakashi to the tree, Kakashi started to panic, not knowing what to do next, he took a deep breath, kicked the nine tails with a strong blow and used his fire phoenix jutsu. The nine tails was too fast, it dashed away before it could hit him.

The nine tails was no ware to be seen. Kakashi was wondering what the nine tails was up too; would it attack him or has it fled because it got bored, all of a sudden he heard snapping wood and felt the tree starting to fall sideways. Kakashi looked down too notice that the nine tails was running up the tree, whilst it was falling down. Kakashi leaped to the next tree just at the right moment as the nine tails paw, in the shape of a fist collided on the branch that Kakashi was standing on.

The nine tails started shooting small beams out of its mouth at Kakashi; he started dodging them by leaping from branch to branch and flipping away from them. Kakashi noticed the water stream running through the forest. Kakashi started making his way towards it, when he got close he leaped to it. As he noticed that the nine tails tail came crashing down, he landed on top of the water and started making his water style: water dragon jutsu. Kakashi made it collide onto the nine tails and sent him crashing into the trees. Kakashi realized that the attack had taken too much chakra, he is nearly up, he started to regain in but before he could the nine tails was already in front of him.

Kakashi started thinking to himself "_what can I do the nine tails is too fast for me I can't out run him and I'm already at my limit",_ Kakashi noticed that the nine tails was circling him, he started wondering that if he could try hit him and fined a weakness but, it's too risky, he couldn't handle another hit from the nine tails, he turned to face the tailed beast and reached to get some more smoke bombs, so he could distract him and make a run for it.

The smoke surrounded the nine tails so kakashi dashed for the trees, he could get some distance between him and the nine tails; he got pretty far before he heard that rawr behind him, he stopped to see if it was close but he just heard the crashing of trees.

Kakashi knew he couldn't stay where he is or the tailed beast will catch up to him. Kakashi looked around and found a few big rocks, which will hide him well enough that he could gather his chakra, he headed there and got a good few minutes before a tree crashed down next to him. Kakashi got up and dashed up a tree then a tail appeared right in front of him, that came crashing down on him he hit the ground hard enough to take the wind out of him, Kakashi struggled to his too his knees and tried to get to his feet, but he got lightheaded and a sharp pain submerged deep in his core. He feel back to the ground, he rolled onto his back and looked around to see if he could see the nine tails, he could only see colures nothing hard it was starting to fade into darkness as he passes out.

Kakashi started to hear the muffled sound of voice's talking to him, it started to become clearer and he realized it was, Sakura and Tsunade. His vision started to become more focused when he opened his eyes, and he noticed that Sakura was hovering over him as Tsunade healed him. "Kakashi sensei, are you OK? What happened?" Sakura was very worried, to find her sensei on the ground unconscious. "I'm alright Naruto got out of control, I tried to calm him down before it got this bad, I tried to get him further away from the village, and occupy him whilst you were getting Yamato. Is he here? Have use found Naruto before anyone else got hurt?" Kakashi tried to sit up but Tsunade wouldn't let him "Don't even think about it Kakashi you were badly hurt, it will take little bit longer"

There was a roar that sounded like the nine tails got hurt, Sakura's face looked even more worried in case Naruto got hurt.

One of the backup ninja's had shown up from the battle, he looked hurt and told Tsunade and the others that Naruto has gained another tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

One more tail is trouble

The shock on Kakashi, Tsunade and Sakura's face, when they were informed that Naruto had gained another tail, was the face you would picture when you heard a family member was the expression one made when they heard a family member had died. They were so stunned that the ninja had to repeat himself just to see if they had heard him.

Tsunade stood up and touched the ninja's shoulder, and could only think of one question to ask "how many are hurt?" The ninja couldn't answer as he didn't know. He rushed over to tell the Hokage the situation.

Sakura looked down at Kakashi and asked him if he was ok to move. He didn't need to answer as after she asked he got to his feet. Kakashi was holding onto his stomach, as he felt light headed and wanted to be sick. Sakura held onto him to comfort him but Kakashi spoke in a (new whisper?) near whisper "I'm OK Sakura". She let him go straight after, Kakashi stood up straight and looked directly into Tsunade's eyes. They both had great frustration in their eyes as they knew what the other was thinking. Kakashi turned to Sakura and the ninja to order to ask them them to find any casualties, which were in dire need of medical attention. Both the ninja and Sakura nodded and went to search.

Tsunade had a flash back to when Jiraiya informed her of how bad Naruto was when he was in the nine tails state. That when he was on the 4th tail he was very dangerous, hard to control and deadly.

After Tsunade finished gathering her thoughts, Kakashi noticed she was unsettled and was almost trembling. Tsunade glanced to the forest then back as Kakashi took a step closer to her. "Kakashi we need to get him under control as soon as possible, we can't have him getting closer to the village, or people will get hurt or killed" Tusande warned.

They started making their way to the where the danger was, they heard screams of pain and it made them feel very uneasy. They picked up their pace, swooping past trees and ducking under passing branches. Kakashi noticed an oncoming Kunai and tried to dodge it but he was too late and it cut his leg. He let out a small cry then stopped to check it. Tsunade had only just noticed that Kakashi had stopped, so she went back to check on him. She gently touched his leg to look it over; she reached around behind her and brought out a bandage. Tsunade Quickly started wrapping it tightly round Kakashi' leg, she looked up, they both nodded to each other and continued on with their journey.

The heard the shouting of orders from the battle and heard caption Yamato trying to talk to Naruto. Kakashi remembered that he had tried talking to him as well, it never seemed to make a difference on him, but he didn't know what would happen now considering he had one more tail. Talking to him could make him angrier or frustrated enough to lash out even more.

Tsunade noticed that a ninja was about to get crushed by a tree, she quickly ran over and tackled the ninja out of the way. The ninja didn't seem to be hurt; Tsunade stood up and helped the ninja stand.

Yamato was trying to cage the Nine tails, he was using his wood style jutsu to fend off attacks or to hold Naruto down, Kakashi wasn't sure which. Naruto was too fast for Yamato to grab his legs to hold him down and the Nine tails kept leaping to the side when Yamato went for his legs. The nine tails noticed that it was Yamato that was doing it and so dashed towards him.

Tsunade leaped towards the Nine tails and hit the ground with a powerful punch. The ground started collapsing. Yamato dashed into the hole that the Hokage had made. The nine tails leapt into the air and aimed for the hole. When the Nine tails was just at the entrance of the hole, Yamato made thick logs come out of the walls, which then grabbed the nine tails legs.

Yamato didn't get cocky because he knew how powerful the Nine tails was so he leapt up to the higher ground. The Nine tails started growling and kept its eyes on Yamato, his tails were crashing down on other trees around the ninja. Yamato started the Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands jutsu to get Naruto back. Yamato got half way through the Jutsu before Naruto broke free and whipped his tail towards Yamato.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

The village is in danger

The nine tails whipped its tail towards Yamato, and sent him flinging into a tree. Tsunade looked at the direction ware Yamato went, she was waiting for him to come running out from the trees but no luck. Tsunade was trembling in fear for the village; she hasn't been this scared since the 3rd great ninja war.

Kakashi was shouting to Tsunade to get her to focus, He was getting frustrated to the fact she wasn't listening or paying attention to the nine tails. The hokage was in shock she wasn't sure what to do she kept coming up with ideas, but she was coming up blank.

Team guy came running into the battle field to help, Guy ran over to Kakashi to get the just of what's happened "Kakashi what has happened to Naruto? Was he under attack?" Guy was worried for everyone especially his team as they haven't had to deal with the nine tails before. Kakashi looked at guy with a quick glance to the side "we were training at I went to go for Sakura, but Naruto took the blow and he let his anger took hold of him".

Tsunade Came to her senses, she went over to Kakashi and Guy to get a quick plan on what to do. "Kakashi we need to get control of this, and make sure Naruto doesn't get to the village" Tsunade knew that kakashi was well aware that they were in trouble, "We know that hokage but without Yamato here we can't do much, a medical ninja will have to go look for him and make sure he is Ok" Kakashi seemed confident and had complete control of his nerves, "Lade Tsunade Nedji will be able to help fined Yamato with his byakugan, Send him and Sakura to fined him and help him" said Guy.

The nine Tails seems to have stayed still for far too long, it started to make everyone feel uneasy. Kakashi took a step forward towards the nine tails, when Kakashi noticed that Naruto wasn't really doing anything Kakashi tried to get closer to him.

The nine tails seemed like it has calmed down, Tsunade seemed relaxed. Guy looked towards the nine tails; he noticed that something started forming on the nine tails arm. It started to form into another arm when Guy realized what it was, he shouted to Kakashi "GET OUT OF THERE HE IS GOING TO ATTACK".

Kakashi jumped backwards to dodge the oncoming attack, the nine tails made a noise as if it was amused. Guy cam sprinting towards Kakashi, The nine tails started sending read beams at Guy, they were almost making contact but Guy was fast enough to get away.

Tsunade Had seemed too been missing a long with Lee and Tenten. Kakashi was scanning the field to see if he could see them, Kakashi started using his mangekyo sharingan to see track the nine tails.

Guy started whispering to Kakashi "I am going to open the 8th gate, try and distract the nine tails just now", Kakashi nodded and started running to get the tailed beast's attention. The nine tails started pounding the ground to hit Kakashi. It got the nine tails full attention away from Guy, who was very close to activating the 8th gate.

Tsunade was behind the nine tails, alongside lee and Tenten who preparing for an attack, Lee started talking to them to get them ready "I think lady Tsunade should attack first, your punch will knock Naruto of balance, and then I will be able to swipe his legs. Tenten then you can use your weapon scrolls to pin him down".

Nedji and Sakura were close to Yamato, he was far away from the battle field. "Are we far till we get to him?" said Sakura she was getting worried about Yamato and the others, "Not long at all we are very close, it seems like he isn't moving but he is alive". Sakura was still worried and started thinking "I really hope he is OK and not to badly injured".

Guy was ready he went forward to attack the nine tails, he was moving fast and gaining more speed, he leaped to the sky and shouted "Violent – Leaf Adamantine-strength whirlwind"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

Can they keep the nine tails down?

Guy went flying through the air, hurtling towards the nine tails. Kakashi tried to worn Guy that the nine tails was about to catch him with its paw, but it was too late he was already in the nine tails hold.

The nine tails tainted its grip on Guy, which began to hurt him. Guy tried to break free of the nine tails grip, but a great amount of pain came to Guy's chest and he heard a cracking noise, He let out a yell of pain. The nine tails seemed to be not amused and threw Guy towards a tree; Kakashi caught him before he crashed into the tree.

Kakashi felt the heat from Guys body as if he was greatly ill; he set Guy down gently and called over a medic. The Medic came over in a hurry as if he knew she was needed. "Is everything Ok with Guy sensei?" She looked at Kakashi with a great concern look, "I am not sure I think he has broken a couple ribs, do your best with him and get him out of harm's way please?" Kakashi moved towards other ninja who seemed worried.

Kakashi placed his hand on one of the ninja's shoulder, looked deep into his eyes and simply said "don't be scared we will get through this".

Tsunade got ready to attack; she looked back at the other two ninja to see if they were ready. Lee nodded at Tsunade to tell her to make a move, Tsunade started a slow jog and started picking up her pace, She jumped into the air clenched he fists.

Tsunade was directly about the kyuubi, she crashed down on its back witch great strength. The nine tails let out a loud yelp of pain. Lee came sprinting towards the nine tails legs and swiped its back legs. Tenten's scrolls were already sending out weapons towards the nine tails, they pinned down all the kyuubi's tails down and legs.

The nine tails was trying to summon great strength it its legs, it was no use Tenten's weapons were firmly grounded.

Kakashi looked shock with seeing the three of them in action, he noticed how much Lee and Tenten has grown he had a flash back to when they were in the chunin exam's.

Kakashi was forced into focus by Tsunade shaking and yelling at him; they had the Kyuubi pinned down and was ready to get Yamato back, "Kakashi have you seen Yamato and company" Tsunade was in a rush. Kakashi had a quick glance round to see if he can spot them, "Sorry I haven't they should be back by now"

One of the tails brock free from captivate; Tsunade screamed at Tenten "GET THAT TAIL UNDER CONTROL BEFORE IT BRAKES FREE!"

Yamato came limping back into the battle field with Sakura and Nedji; they all seemed tired and didn't have a lot of Chakra.

Yamato started doing his hand signs and fell to the flour and Sakura screamed "Yamato are you Ok?" and she ran over to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7

Can this be it?

Sakura ran over to Yamato, she had tears in her face, "Yamato are you OK? Please get up!"

Tsunade noticed that Sakura was crying, Tsunade walked over to her and picked her up and pushed her towards Kakashi. Tsunade got down on her knees and was leaning over Yamato; she checked for a pulse and found it instantly.

Kakashi caught Sakura before she fell over from being pushed, he looked over towards Guy to see if there were any changes, and the medical ninja was still working on him.

The nine tails started moving side to side to get the weapons loose that were holding him down, he started looking at everyone and one of his legs broke free. The kyuubi stretched his paw out to the ninja and let it down in a great blow, six ninja were hurt and four were knocked out.

The kyuubi got free completely after the attack and leaped towards Yamato and Tsunade, he was going at them with great speed. Tsunade looked up just in time, she made a fist and sent her hand upwards and made contact with the Kyuubi's jaw, the nine tails was up in the air so Tsunade jumped up, she tried to hit the Kyuubi away, but she had no such luck. The Kyuubi whipped two of its tails towards Tsunade and sent her flying to the ground with tremendous force, Tsunade tried to make a sound but the wind was taken out of her.

Kakashi ran over to Tsunade to make sure she was Ok, he gotten close but the kyuubi was sending out beams at Kakashi. They were moving fast towards Kakashi, he had to dodge them with fluent acrobatics to get away but one made contact on his shoulder. Sakura was shocked and screamed in shock, Kakashi feel to his knees griping his shoulder he started feeling weak, before he could fall to the ground face first Lee grabbed on to him. Nedji came over to them he instructed Lee to take Kakashi over to the other medical ninja to help him, Kiba and Akamaru got to the battle field just in time.

Kiba was shocked how many ninja were hurt, "how could this happen? What can I do to help?" Nedji was surprised to see Kiba "Yes there is can you help me try and get Naruto under control?" Kiba looked over to the Kyuubi and back to Nedji "Yeah sure but this won't be easy".

Lee came back to Nedji and Kiba, he told them that the medical ninja seem head over heels with injured people, but that they were going to do their best to help, Nedji nodded "that's OK we just need to get this under control and soon were is Tenten?" Lee shrugged "I'm not sure last time I saw her she was with Sakura but I can't even see her either".

Sakura and Tenten were looking for more injured ninja so they could assist them, they got over to Yamato and Tsunade, Sakura told Tenten that Tsunade will be fine that they needed to focus on Yamato, "Tsunade can help us with Yamato Sakura" Tsunade looked over to the two ninja and called out to them, "Bring Yamato over here so I can assist you two with helping him" Tenten nodded and carried him over to Tsunade and Sakura followed.

Tsunade looked over Yamato's wounds to see if they were serious, she looked up to Sakura and told her to lean over at the other side of him, "Sakura we need to get him conscious and soon, we can't have Naruto going off like this for too long." Sakura looked over to the Kyuubi and started thinking to herself, "Naruto please calm down, too Meany people are hurt already" Tsunade grew inpatient and shouted at Sakura "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SAKURA? WE CAN'T WAIST ANY MORE TIME" Sakura snapped out of her thought and apologised.

Lee and Nedji Informed Kiba about everything that happened, he grew worried for the villager's that could get hurt if Naruto doesn't calm down. Nedji told Lee and Kiba and the other ninja what they needed to do, they all agreed and got into formation.

Guy's wounds were stable, he was warned that he couldn't take another blow like that or it could be fatal, he understood what the medical ninja was telling him, he knew what was at stake but he knew he had to give it his all to get everything under control. He got to his feet and rushed over to Lee and the other's, Lee noticed that Guy was coming over and was relieved that he was OK "Guy Sensei your OK, I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away".

Yamato started opening his eyes; Sakura started smiling Tsunade started talking to him to see if was okay, "Yamato are you alright? You gave us a bit of a scare". Yamato looked up Towards Tsunade and started blinking, he started coughing then waited till he stopped so he could start talking "I'm fine I Guess I used up too much of my chakra". Tenten looked over to the other ninja to see what was happening and realized they were getting ready to attack, "Lady Tsunade everyone is getting ready to attack the Kyuubi" Tsunade looked up and found that it was true, and the Kyuubi looked like it was getting ready to attack as well. Tsunade sent Tenten to help aid the other ninja, it was too late the others were already on the move.

The kyuubi slashed at the upcoming ninja, Kiba and Akamaru used there jutsu fang over fang and were on route to the nine tails, they both went for the back legs witch put the Kyuubi on to his back. Lee and Guy opened the fourth gate and attacked at both sides. The nine tails span but up to its legs the ground started to shake, Nedji stopped to on-going attacks, the nine tails seemed to be uneasy and a great burst of power came from the kyuubi, and it made it hard for the ninja to stay on the ground even the trees came flying out of there ruts


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

One tail too many!

The power was too great for then ninja to handle; they were too over whelmed from the Kyuubi's uncontrollable outburst, they tried to grab onto trees and anything that was close but the force was making it impossible. Tsunade landed on the floor next to a rock that was stuck firmly into the ground, she grabbed onto it with all her strength and got away from the blast.

Guy and the rest of the ninja seemed to settle onto the ground once the force of the blast came to a stop, luckily they seemed to be unharmed, Nedji came running over to Guy they both knew what they had to do without speaking a word. Lee was already on the move to find Kiba and Sakura; he started asking around to see if anyone had seen them at all but no luck. Guy looked around to see if he could see if Kakashi was OK, he couldn't see him at all which made him feel uneasy. He looked over to the trees that had been torn out of the ground and saw an arm leaning over a tree log, he felt sick with worry in case it was Kakashi, and he went running over to the tree as fast as he could.

Tsunade felt a bit weak in her left leg as if it were hurt, she sat down before she collapsed, she started doing her healing jutsu till she saw two body's one on the ground, that was wearing black and white the other in a tree but seemed to be moving. Tsunade shouted over to see if it was Yamato and he replied "I'm fine lady Tsunade ware is Tenten? Is she OK? Have you heard word from the other ninja?" Tsunade grew restless with all the questions "One question at a time Yamato, I can see Tenten she is on the ground next to the tree you are in, go check on her right away if you are fit enough".

Lee saw Akamaru and rushed over, he seemed to have been hurt, Lee gently touched Akamaru; he yelped in pain so Lee jerked away and felt sorry for him. Akamaru tried to get up but blood started coming out of his paw, Lee told him to stay whilst he looks for Kiba. Akamaru barked in the opposite direction, Lee looked back and saw Kiba leaning on a tree and looked like he hurt his ankle.

Guy tried to move the tree that seemed to be on top of the body, it didn't seem to want to move, he started shouting Kakashi' name to see if it were him, a reply was called out but Guy couldn't make it out what was said. Guy called over to the nearest ninja to get help from them; they all lifted simultaneously in sync. Guy noticed Kakashi' grey spiky hair and was relived, all the ninja shoved the tree out of the way safely.

Sakura woke up she seemed to be trapped under a tree, she felt light headed. Sakura looked around to see if anyone was around to help but no one seemed to be around.

Lee ran over to Kiba, Lee caught him before he fell to the floor and set him down gently, Kiba looked up at lee "thank you, is Akamaru OK?" Lee looked over to Akamaru and then back at Kiba, "He's OK he hurt his paw and it's bleeding but other than that he's fine".

The Kyuubi started pacing, then made to fists with his front paw's and smashed the ground. Guy looked back to see what happened and noticed that another tail started to form.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys just so you all know I am doing my new chapter it's just I have been caught up with uni work and I am hoping to get it published soon


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Is there any hope?

Guy was shocked how fast the tails are appearing, it didn't feel right it shouldn't be happening so fast, he felt something strange coming from the trees.

Yamato jumped down to Tenten, she seemed to be awake. He gently put his hand on her forehead, Tenten took and a quick deep breath as if she was in pain. Tsunade come rushing over to see if she could help, Yamato was in so much shock he didn't understand how things have gotten this bad, he looked over to Tsunade and noticed she was shouting at him and he snapped out of it.

Lee was looking around to see if there were any medical ninja nearby, Kiba looked like he was about to pass out. Lee stood up to look around he got to the other tree till he heard clashing of trees hitting the ground. Lee was startled he looked back to see how Kiba was doing but a tree was about to collapse on top of him.

Guy turned back around, he shouted orders to get everyone to work faster, and they needed kakashi and fast. There was a great loud thud that came from in front of them, Guy stood frozen, and he started lifting his head up slowly, then he saw the Kyuubi.

The kyuubi was looking at guy, all of the tails were moving around every ware, Guy reached round to get a kunai and the kyuubi noticed him moving, it hit him with the back of his paw. Tsunade noticed guy was hit and flying through the air, she sprinted to catch him and just made it.

Lee came running and kicked the tree, the tree broke in half and saved Kiba, Lee helped him up and took him to the battle field to get help.

Sakura tried to get the trees to move, they weren't budging at all, and she concentrated a lot of her chakra to her fist and punched the tree. Sakura fell to the flour and started healing herself with the chakra she had left.

The kyuubi started picking up the trees and flinging them at the ninja. Kakashi was free he had already had a chidori ready, his other arm was broken but he still leaped towards the kyuubi. The hit landed one the Kyuubi's front left leg; it didn't seem to have done much other than anger him. Kakashi started running; Yamato helped him out and used his wood style to put a cage around the kyuubi.

Yamato came running over to the cage, he made it tighter so the kyuubi couldn't more to escape, Yamato started to make the change and the kyuubi tried to fight it but it was pointless.

Naruto was back but his skin was all burnt off again, Tsunade came over to give him aid as fast as she could. Naruto started gaining consciousness' he opened his eyes and screamed out in pain, Tsunade tried her best to calm him down "please hang in there Naruto I'm doing my best to make it less painful". Tsunade was confused why he wasn't healing as fast as normal, then she started having the same feeling as Guy.

Someone started talking "so you got him under control", Yamato and Tsunade looked around to see who it was but couldn't tell who it was. They looked into the trees and saw someone coming towards them, "I have to give it to you Yamato I didn't think you had it in you, and you Tsunade I'm surprised you didn't sense my chakra I mean you are one of the legendary sannin after all aren't you?". Then there he stood right in front of him Tobi but he had a different voice.


End file.
